TrainBoy43's Making of A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the twenty fourth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) * Red Coaches * Edward * Tan Coaches * Gordon * Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) * Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) * More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) * Henry * Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) * Confused Thomas (Round and Round Bridge Set) * Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) * Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) * Green and Yellow Coach 1 * Red and White Coach 1 * Red Coach 1 * James * Green and Yellow Coach 2 * Toots * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Train * Sir Topham Hatt * Tootle * Katy Caboose * Montana * Tracy * Caboose Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *An annoyed Thomas, pulling four red coaches, pulls into Knapford station, passing Edward hauling three tan coaches, Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach, Henry hauling a green and yellow Express one, a red and white Express one, and a red coach, and James hauling a green and yellow Express one and four red Express ones. Scene 2 *An annoyed Thomas pulls in. Scene 3 *Edward and Henry laugh. Scene 4 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 5 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 6 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Thomas and Henry are in the shed. Scene 8 *Henry is sick. Scene 9 *A sad Thomas blinks. Scene 10 *The engines are smiling, except Henry and a sad Thomas. Scene 11 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 12 *Thomas puffs away. Scene 13 *A hard working Thomas shunts a red and white Express coach. Scene 14 *A hard working Thomas, shunting the red and white Express coach into a green and yellow Express coach, passes Toots hauling three coaches. Scene 15 *Thomas, having collected a red Express coach, coupled it, the red and white Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach together, puffs into Knapford station, bunker first. Scene 16 *A happy Thomas waits. Scene 17 *Thomas's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 18 *The people get in. Scene 19 *The conductor and stationmaster walk up and down. Scene 20 *The door is opened, next to the porter. Scene 21 *The porter bangs the door. Scene 22 *Thomas is happy. Scene 23 *Sir Topham Hatt walks outside. Scene 24 *The conductor and the stationmaster talk to him about Henry. Scene 25 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 26 *The conductor, stationmaster, and porter talk while lip syncing. Scene 27 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 28 *A surprised Thomas gasps. Scene 29 *A happy Thomas smiles. Scene 30 *Thomas, uncoupled from the train, runs backward. Scene 31 *Thomas runs past the coaches and switches tracks. Scene 32 *Thomas stops. Scene 33 *Thomas's driver talks to him while lip syncing. Scene 34 *Thomas backs down. Scene 35 *Thomas backs up and buffers up to the train. Scene 36 *The coupling is not fastened. Scene 37 *The passengers gasp. Scene 38 *Thomas puffs away, following Tootle, three wagons, and Katy Caboose. Scene 39 *Thomas pounds onward. Scene 40 *Thomas speeds onward, passing Montana, hauling five passenger cars. Scene 41 *Thomas speeds down the line. Scene 42 *The people wave. Scene 43 *Thomas puffs onward. Scene 44 *An annoyed Thomas arrives at a signal. Scene 45 *An annoyed Thomas stops. Scene 46 *Thomas blows his whistle. Scene 47 *The signalman comes up. Scene 48 *The signalman talks while lip syncing. Scene 49 *Thomas talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 50 *The signalman talks while lip syncing. Scene 51 *A confused Thomas looks at the signalman. Scene 52 *A confused Thomas looks back. Scene 53 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 54 *The signalman talks while lip syncing. Scene 55 *A sad Thomas drips a tear. Scene 56 *Thomas's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 57 *A sad Thomas puffs backward. Scene 58 *A sad Thomas puffs in reverse. Scene 59 *A sad Thomas puffs back toward the coaches. Scene 60 *A sad Thomas stops and buffers up to the train. Scene 61 *The coupling is fastened. Scene 62 *Thomas puffs away, slowly away, with the couplings straining. Scene 63 *Thomas puffs out of Knapford station, hauling Henry's green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 64 *An annoyed Thomas backs into Knapford station, shunting two coaches, with James hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose, and standing at Knapford station, and while Henry stands still, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, Tracy pulls in, hauling her car, and Caboose. Scene 65 *James talks to an annoyed Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 66 *Henry talks to an annoyed Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 67 *Henry puffs away, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 68 *An annoyed Thomas blinks crossily. Trivia *The special guests will be Toots, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Montana, Tracy, her green coach, and Caboose. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shots 1 to 2, Shot 4, Shot 6, Shots 44 to 45, Shots 64, 65, 66, 67, and 68. *A sad Thomas will be filmed in Shots 9 and 10, Shots 57, 58, 59, and 60. *A confused Thomas will be filmed in Shots 11, 51, and 52. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shots 13 to 14. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed at Shots 28 and 53. *The first shot will film Thomas pulling four red coaches into Knapford station and passing Edward hauling three tan coaches, Gordon hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach, Henry hauling a green and yellow Express one, a red and white Express one, and a red coach, and James hauling a green and yellow Express one and four red Express ones. *The fourteenth shot will film Thomas shunting a red and white Express coach into a green and yellow Express coach and passing Toots hauling three coaches and the fifteenth shot will film Thomas pulling into Knapford station, pulling a red Express coach, the red and white Express coach, and the green and yellow Express coach. *The thirty eighth shot will film Thomas puffing away, following Tootle, three wagons, and Katy Caboose. *The fourtieth shot will film Thomas passing Montana, hauling five passenger cars. *Shots 61 and 63 will film Thomas pulling out and coupled up to Henry's green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach that he's pulling. *Shot 64 will film Thomas backing into Knapford station and shunting two coaches, James hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose, and standing at Knapford station, Henry standing still, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, and Tracy pulling in, hauling her car, and Caboose. *Shot 67 will film Henry pulling out of Knapford station, taking his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Category:TrainBoy43